Honey, Honey!
by strawberrysunsets
Summary: VALENTINES DAY SPECIAL :) Kisshu finds an old spell recipe book in a market, and tries to make a potion to make Ichigo fall in love with him.
1. The Book

_Hey guys! This is a story that randomly came to me after reading a book about fortune telling (lol). Basically Kisshu finds a spell book and 'attempts' to make a love potion. Let's just say not all goes well for him ;)  
- Lollie _

* * *

Kisshu walked down the crowded street with his hands in his pockets and a hoodie over his head. He was in a strange place called a 'farmers market', or something like that. He did not like the looks of the market (after all, he was an alien!), but he was told they sold everything. He just needed that something. _What_, he asked himself, _would ever make Ichigo like me?_

"Pasta?" A strange old woman with a shawl covering her hair walked up to him. She put out a bowl of greasy Italian food in front of him. He could actually see flies swimming in the air around the… 'food'.

"Dude!" He put his hands in front of him to block her out of the way. "Personal space."

_This is why humans should be wiped out,_ the alien thought to himself. He actually wondered why humans actually went to these places. Why was it so damn special? What did it have, that normal shops don't have?

He soon found out when he saw a stall with jars of jam and jelly. He picked up a purple coloured jar and showed the owner of the stall.

"What is this?" He asked the owner, who had brown, uneven (and even a few missing) teeth that looked like he had been hit in the jaw too many times. He also had a mottled red neck. He believed that a person like that was considered a 'red neck'. Kisshu noticed that the man also had a scar running down from the side of his nose down to the bottom of his jaw.

The 'red neck' thing bit on a tooth-pick that was hanging out of his mouth. Kisshu looked at the man like he was, well… _an alien_. "Aye, that be Pattinsons Curse."

"What is Pattinsons Curse?"

"It be a type of honey, me lad." The owner took a sip of his bottle of rum, as he scratched his chin.

"Why do you talk like a pirate?" Kisshu asked. He thought pirates only existed in fairy tales, and perhaps the 17th century… but not 2006. Although, he had heard of pirates raiding Tokyo cruise ships a few times, but this man talked like an actual pirate!

"Arr, that be a secret for my ears only!" The pirate cackled like a witch. Kisshu backed away slowly, but stopped when he saw a book on the side of the table called 'The Little Book Of Spells'. It was very old; it looked like a bible from the 1500's! But it was worth a shot. Maybe it had a genuine spell to make Ichigo like him?

"Aye, that is a book of sacred spells, it is." The pirate man told Kisshu, nodding toward the dusty book. Kisshu opened the front cover and found '$12' written on the first page.

Kisshu pulled out his wallet, but the red neck pirate man stopped him.

"Aye, that be free for you, lad."

"Why are you giving this away?"

"Ar, it be a burden to me; causes many troubles. But I can see that you will need this, whether or not you intend to cause a distruction."

Kisshu looked at the man weirdly, not knowing what he meant to say.

"Uhhh, thanks." Kisshu smiled. Well, he tried to smile. It was awkward thanking a strange man for giving him a strange book.

"It be nothing, lad. I hope you find that your lass be happy with you."

Kisshu walked away from the market, wondering whether he knew about his plan with Ichigo.

_What a nice man…_ Kisshu thought. _Strange, but nice_

"Okay," He sighed, walking down an empty road and looking at his new book. "This is it. If this spell works to make the perfect potion, Ichigo will be mine forever."

Kisshu read the books recipe. This is what it said:

_Honey, Honey_

_Ingredients:_

_A lock of her hair_

_A clip of her nails_

_A jar of honey_

_A deseased bee_

_A drop of lavender oil_

_A crushed rose petal_

_A velvet cloth_

_Chant:_

_Honeysuckle, honey bee,_

_Cast your spell to work for me._

_Our love will be of one so fine,_

_Stay pure until our hearts entwine._

_Method:_

_Write down the chant on one small square of paper._

_Sprinkle a little of the lavender oil over the words._

_Saturate the paper in honey._

_Place the hair, clippings, the bee, and the crushed petals on the paper._

_Roll the paper and wrap it neatly in the velvet cloth and keep it under your pillow._

"Okay," Kisshu breathed out carefully. "First thing's first. I need a lock of Ichigo's hair."


	2. Day 1-3

_Guys, keep in mind that this is a short story. It will probably only go for 3 or 4 chapters. It's kind of like a really, really long oneshot... oh well. I'll just call it a threeshot! Lol!_

_- Lollie_

* * *

Day One:

Kisshu was standing in the tree next to Ichigo's room. Luckily for him, she was still at school, so he could sneak in her room and try to find some of her hair. He just hoped that he wasn't with Aoyama Masaya – Kisshu's ultimate competition. He was determinded to win Ichigo over, and he thought that this was the only way to do that!

Kisshu climbed in through her window, and accidently knocked over a lamp with his leg in the process. He quickly picked it up and put it back where it was (well, where he thought it came from).

Kisshu looked around her room. It was very pretty, and Ichigo knew that. She had recently redone her room, painting it pink and putting posters of anything pink, fruity and cat-like. It was the perfect room!

He saw her brush on her vanity and carefully tip-toed to pick it up. He pulled a few strands that were attached to the bristles and put them in a lock bag.

"Perfect…"

As he made his way to the window again, he heard a voice talking on the phone and foot steps making their way to the bedroom door.

"SHIT!" Kisshu cursed at himself as he opened the closet door and lunged himself inside. He closed the door just in time as Ichigo walked in and sat on her bed.

"Yeah, I know right!" She laughed into her phone. "Miwa… you don't think…" She squealed with excitement. "Oh my goodness! Miwa! He totally likes you!"

Kisshu groaned as he listened to the teenagers' conversation. He needed to get out of there… and fast!

He saw through the crack in the cupboard that Ichigo had gotten off her bed and was on her way to the closet. Just as Kisshu shifted his weight to one side to avoid being seen, Ichigo yelled, "NO WAY!" into the phone.

Kisshu felt the colour in his face drain. She had found him!

Ichigo squealled again and ran out the door, heading downstairs. "Moe really did that? That's so cool! I'll be there in ten minutes!"

Kisshu heaved a sigh as he heard the front door close. He was so lucky that she hadn't seen him!

He opened the cupboard door and made his way out the window. "Hair strands…" He whispered to himself. "Check."

Day Two

Kisshu watched Ichigo from his special tree. He was waiting for her to go to sleep so he could clip her nails. Nail clipping was something that usual girls do once every few weeks or every month. Kisshu knew he had no hope, so he had to do it himself.

He knew that what he was doing was creepy, but he needed to make her fall in love with him somehow, and this (in Kisshu's mind) was the best way!

Kisshu steadily and carefully balanced himself as he walked slowly across the thick but rickety branch. He slid open the door to Ichigo's room and stepped inside.

He made his way to her bin and peeked inside. There were pieces of scrunched up tissues, a banana skin, and candy wrappers, but something else caught his eye. It was a carefully folded piece of pink paper.

Kisshu put his hand into the smelly bin and grabbed the pink paper. He unfolded it and it read:

_Dear Aoyama-kun,_

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_Honey is sweet,_

_But nothing's as sweet as y_

It looked like Ichigo had thrown out the poem before she had finished it. Kisshu presumed she was going to say 'you'. He was upset that his little kitten was in love with someone else, but he knew that he had the power to make her love him. He put the paper back into the bin (after tearing it up into little shreds, of course) and searched further. He had finally found his prize: a nail clipping from Ichigos' toe.

Day Three

This was it. This was the last day. He had managed to find the rest of the ingrediants, and now all he needed to do was to find a dead bee. But… _how_ do you find a dead bee? Kisshu was once told that bee's die after they sting you… he just needed to be stung. Kisshu didn't mind. After all, one moment of pain is definitely worth it for a lifetime of love and happiness. He just needed to remind himself… he was doing this for his kitten, not himself. _She shouldn't be with that tree-hugger!_ He thought to himself. _He only gives her pain. I actually give her the attention she deserves!_

Kisshu found a bee hive out the back of some random farm in Woop Woop. He carefully reached inside, feeling every spot possible, trying to get himself stung. A stupid decision, for a stupid alien.

Of course, he got himself stung.

"YAAAOOOOWWW!" He saw the sting on his finger and stucked on it, trying to make the pain go away. He looked on the ground to find the bee, and he found it!

"This is SO gonna be worth it!" Kisshu grinned as he picked up the dead bee with a cloth. "It's finally time to make the potion!"


	3. Testing It Out

Kisshu wrote in his diary:

_Today is Day Four of my experiment to retrieve the ingredients for the potion. I finally have everything I need to make it. However, now I need to find a way to get Ichigo to drink it. There are three options I have in mind:_

_-Somehow get the potion into her glass of water without her knowledge (That doesn't seem like the best option, considering that the potion is pink and will dye her water!)._

_- Sneak up behind her and force it down her throat (although that seems a bit much. Even for me)._

_- Leave it laying around and let her drink it._

Kisshu pondered that last line for a second. That may actually work, considering Ichigo's cat instincts, that would make her very, very curious. As they say, curiosity killed the cat. _It may actually work…_ He thought.

Kisshu sneaked up the stairs of Ichigo's house. He had it all planned out. The potion in a beautiful rose coloured bottle with the lid shaped like the petals of a flower. It took him a long time to melt and shape red wax to make the lid. He had been fidgeting all day, hoping that she liked it. He wrapped a thin red ribbon around the neck of the bottle. A small note was attached to the ribbon, reading:

_My dearest Ichigo,_

_I made this myself. I hope you like it. I promise you won't regret chosing me. _

_Your secret admirer._

Scampering off behind an open door after he knocked on the door twice, Kisshu held his breath.

"Dad, I told you; I don't need a chaperone for the da…" Ichigo's eyebrows knotted in confusion as she opened the door to… no one? She casted her eyes downwards to the little pink bottle on the ground in front of her door.

"SO KAWAIIII!" She squeaked, picking up the bottle and going back into her bedroom.

Kisshu growled, destinctly hearing her squeal, "I wonder if it's a Valentine's present from Aoyama-kun!"

He waited… and waited… and waiting. "What is taking my koneko-chan so long?"

Less than three seconds later, a squeal came from her room and Ichigo rushed downstairs, clutching her throat. "EW, WHAT IS THAT, SOAP? I SWEAR, IF THAT'S SOME KIND OF ICKY PRANK FOILED BY MINT, SHE'S ONE SICK PUPPY!"

Kisshu floated down to the first story of the house and into the kitchen. He giggled as he saw Ichigo with her head under the tap, rinsing her mouth out with the water on full. "Hey, kitten; feeling any better?"

She turned around, strands of her red hair dripping cold water onto the ground. "YOU!" She spat. "You did this! I might not be able to drink soda ever again thanks to you!"

"You're welcome, honey."  
"Argh, you're so infuriating!"

"You're cute when you're mad, kitten."

"SHUT UP!" Ichigo snapped her index finger towards the front door. "LEAVE. NOW!"

Kisshu's ears flopped down as he found. "You don't… you don't like me?"

This time, Ichigo's ears appeared and her cheeks flushed a vibrant shade of red. "W-what?"

"It didn't work…" Kisshu sighed. He teleported off, leaving a confused and flustered Ichigo standing in her kitchen.

The green-haired alien was laying in his bed on his stomach. "Why didn't it work?" He threw his fist up in the air and then hit his bedside table in annoyance.

"Why didn't what work?" Taruto, his little brother, ask as he appeared next to him.

"Nothing that concerns you," Kisshu spat harshly.

Taruto held his arms up in mock-defense as he made his way out of the cold, metal room.

Kisshu sighed. What was he going to do with his Koneko-chan now?

* * *

Ichigo stumbled out of her room and managed to walk into the bathroom, feeling dizzy and uncomfortable. "What the…" she mumbled, looking into the mirror. "I look awful!"

She poked at the dark circles under her eyes and pouted. "I must have had a rough night."

Ichigo sighed, walking down the stairs. She got to her kitchen and saw the clock on the wall. "11:58 in the morning! I've never slept in that late, even on a weekend! Dad, Mum, why didn't you w…"

She paused as she saw a note on the kitchen bench. "Dear Ichigo," it read. "Your father and I have gone to Kyoto to spend some time with your sick grandmother. We would bring you, but we both know you need to go to school."

In different handwriting, which was probably her dad's, it read, "Remember to study! No boys or parties or skipping school! And study! And no boys!"

Ichigo didn't read the rest, she just threw it in the bin. She looked at the clock again. "11:59… oh, look! It just changed to twel…" Before she could finish, she changed into a small child.  
"What? What am I doing here?" The child asked, looking worried. "Mummy! Daddy! Where am I?" She started to sob.

"Hello my favourite Konek…" Kisshu looked around the room for Ichigo, but she wasn't there. "My teleporter must be playing up."

That was when he noticed the scared red-head, whimpering in the corner of the room and staring straight at the alien. "Well, well, well." He smirked. _Fun, I love scaring children,_ he thought. "Are you Ichigo's sister? She never said anything about siblings."

The child shook her head hesitantly. "My… my name is Ichigo."

Kisshu's ears perked up. "What?" There was only one Ichigo in Tokyo that he knew of, and definitely only one Ichigo in the Momomiya household. That must have been her.

"I'm Ichigo."

"You're Ichigo?" He looked at her suspiciously. Well, she did look like her.

"I-I'm Ichigo," she repeated, thinking that he didn't understand. Which, in fact, he didn't. "Who are you?"

"I'm Kisshu," he told her flatly, walking toward her, which made her jump and run to the other side of the room. He sighed. "How old are you?"

She held up her fingers, counting them. "Three, four, five… I'm five."

He looked her up and down. Why in Deep Blue's name was Ichigo a child? Kisshu hated children! Her parents were obviously not there, so he decided that he had to take it upon himself to look after her until she got back to _real_ Ichigo. "Ichigo, go to bed."

"W-what?" She asked, half-scared, half-angry. "You're not my mummy!"

"I'm your babysitter while your parents are, uhm, out. Now go to bed!"

She ran upstairs, into her room, and slammed the door.

"Good, now I can take a look around," Kisshu breathed out, wandering around the 1st story of the house.

"What is this?" He asked himself, as he pulled out a slip of folded paper from the bin.

_Dear Ichigo,_

Shocked, he skimmed through the note, praying that it wasn't from Masaya. If it was, he would have to kill him right then and there!

"Oh, it's from her parents." He threw it back in the bin, not caring. Until, of course, he noticed his potion in the bin. He looked all over it, wondering what was wrong with it. When he pulled his spell book out of his pocket, he noticed what was wrong.

He used the wrong potion.

The one that he used, read, _Youth Potion_.


End file.
